Dead Love
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Edward deixou Bella, e mesmo depois de um ano, ela não consegue esquecê-lo, tampouco superar sua falta. Ela decide, então, que só há uma forma de acabar com o buraco que consome seu peito: acabando consigo mesma. Momento Depressão BXE


_Gente, não sei o que me deu. Sério. _

_Num momento eu tava de bobeira e no outro...PUFT... saiu essa história._

_Eu estava esperando para atualizar tudo de uma vez, todas as minha fics, mais umas duas novas (com essa seriam três) mas essa saiu tão rapidinho que eu tive que postar, pra ninguém ficar achando que eu morri ou coisa parecida e sair festejando por ai... haha_

_---Não disfarça, eu sei que você estava pensando nisso---_

_So, enjoy it!!_

* * *

**Dead Love**

Eu deixei a carta de Edward sobre minha cama. Eu não sabia se ele a encontraria, mas eu esperava que sim: eu queria que ele tivesse conhecimento do amor que eu tinha por ele, eu queria que ele soubesse que eu realmente o amava mais do que ele a mim- ao contrário do que ele uma vez dissera- e eu queria provar que ao menos uma vez na vida ele estivera errado.

_**Edward,**_

_**Eu não sei se você vai ler isso algum dia, mas eu acho que eu deveria lhe dizer algumas coisas que não tive a oportunidade de dizer da última vez que nos vimos.**_

Eu coloquei os meus tênis de caminhada e peguei minha mochila, dando uma última olhada no meu quarto, a carta de Charlie devidamente segura em minha mão. Uma parte de mim me dizia que eu sentiria falta disso – da vida – mas o que eu fazia era existir. Pura e simplesmente existir, uma vez que a minha vida acabara quando Edward partiu – levando consigo o meu coração, deixando apenas um buraco vazio e constantemente sangrento.

_**Eu acredito que você não tinha a intenção de machucar, mas o fato é que a minha vida acabou assim que você me deixou sozinha naquela floresta – embora eu não te culpe por nada. Eu não acreditava que alguém tão perfeito como você, mais perfeito até mesmo do que sugere a própria palavra perfeição, pudesse amar alguém como eu. Assim sendo, tudo que posso fazer é me sentir imensamente feliz por ter te conhecido, e agradecer a Deus por ter posto você na minha vida.**_

Eu deixei a carta de Charlie sobre a mesa – algo sucinto, mas eu fiz questão de deixar claro a ele que eu o amava, e isentar a ele e a Edward da culpa pela minha morte – e tranquei a porta, alarmantemente ciente de que tudo o que eu estava fazendo seria pela última vez.

Essa ciência, a consciência tão profunda de tudo que me cercava, chegava a ser física. Eu acredito que era por isso que a chuva incessante e que tantas vezes me deixava irritada parecia mais tranqüila e límpida hoje, e eu me deixei molhar por ela agradecendo pela primeira vez por que eu teria paz de espírito. Eu perdi uns bons vinte minutos sentada na minha velha caminhonete Chevy, me despedindo daquele monstro velho, antes de dar a partida para o meu destino final. Essa idéia era tão mórbida quando hilária.

_**Eu sei o que você pensa sobre Deus e sobre a morte, e sei também que o motivo por você ter relutado tanto em me transformar era a possibilidade de deteriorar minha alma. Portanto, eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu fico feliz em não ter sido transformada antes que você descobrisse que não me ama mais, pois assim é muito mais fácil, e eu não queria que você se sentisse culpado por ter me tirado a alma, e muito menos que se sinta culpado pela minha morte. Mas se há a crença em Deus e em almas, lamento que os seus esforços tenham sido em vão.**_

Depois de duas longas horas de caminhada – o ar fresco e úmido me molhando da cabeça aos pés – eu consegui chegar àquele lugar tão especial. Embora eu soubesse que não iria para o céu, se existisse um – os suicidas não são permitidos lá – Eu imaginava que o paraíso fosse exatamente daquela forma, talvez porque aquele fosse meu paraíso particular, o lugar onde eu vira Edward brilhar pela primeira vez.

_**Eu não agüento mais viver desta forma – se é que existir possa ser considerado uma vida – mas não quero que você se sinta triste nem pense que a culpa é sua. Eu realmente desejo que você seja feliz, e se ficar longe de mim é o melhor para você, eu só posso ficar feliz em saber que você está bem.**_

Eu me postei exatamente no meio da clareira, me deitando no chão. Retirei um pequeno frasco, com um líquido esverdeado, de dentro da minha mochila e a atirei longe, contemplando o último lugar que meus olhos veriam.

_**Você foi o único que eu amei; o homem que mais perto chegou do meu coração e da minha alma. Eu quero que você saiba que o meu amor por você foi tão sincero e tão puro quanto se é possível ser, e que eu jamais experimentei um estado de tamanha euforia no qual você me mantinha. E que você me ensinou a amar de todas as maneiras existentes e diferentes que se pode amar uma pessoa...amar você.**_

_**Amar você me fazia completa, o seu amor me fazia inteira, amar você me fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Te Amar tornava minha vida perfeita e eu não precisava de mais nada pra me satisfazer, porque é como seu eu já tivesse tudo...é como se eu tivesse vivido tudo o que havia para se viver naqueles poucos segundos em que eu estava ao seu lado. É como se eu não precisasse voltar no tempo para corrigir nenhum erro...porque não haviam erros a serem corrigidos.**_

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, apenas sentindo o cheiro da chuva e da terra molhada, a água batendo no meu corpo, minha respiração, os barulhos dos animais, meu coração pulsando. Mas eu não parecia comigo mesma quando tirei a tampa do frasco e o bebi de uma só vez. Eu sabia que era eu mesma, mas ainda sim era como se eu visse tudo pelos olhos de alguém que estivesse muito perto. Eu me deitei novamente, o frasco jazendo frouxo em minha mão.

_**Mas há algo que eu queria te pedir: o seu perdão. Eu não poderei ter paz sem o seu perdão, e não poderei ser feliz se você não estiver feliz. Portanto, Edward, seja feliz por você e por mim, e onde quer que eu esteja, eu também estarei feliz. E não faça nada estúpido, precipitado ou morbidamente irresponsável, como procurar os Volturi – isso só faria meu coração sangrar ainda mais do que ele já sangra.**_

_**Eu não tenho mais vida, nem consciência – tudo o que me resta é o vazio do meu peito que teima em sangrar e se abrir todas as vezes que eu penso em você, e isso dói. Isso dói muito mais do que eu imaginei que poderia agüentar, e por isso, eu vou acabar com a dor que está me consumindo.**_

Eu me recordei, detalhadamente, de cada gesto, cada frase, cada olhar, cada sorriso, absolutamente tudo que Edward fizera. E isso me deixou tão feliz que eu sequer percebi que os ruídos dos animais se tornavam cada vez mais e mais distantes, enquanto a escuridão rastejava para mim, suas sombras caindo pesadamente sobre o meu corpo.

Eu não notei como minha respiração se tornou lenta e pesada, e que o oxigênio ardia em meus pulmões. Eu não notei meu coração lutando incessante e inutilmente para bombear o sangue através das minhas veias. Eu não notava nada que não fosse Edward.

_**Você deve saber que, para uma alma infeliz a morte nada mais é que remédio ao pior dos males- a consciência. E para um corpo cansado, a morte nada mais é do que alívio.**_

_**Eu te amo Edward, mais do que a mim mesma, mais do que a própria vida.**_

_**Mais do que meu coração ou meu corpo podem agüentar.**_

Edward sorriu para mim em minha mente. Aquele sorriso torto que me deixava sem fôlego, o meu sorriso torto favorito, me dizendo que tudo estava bem. E então eu nem me preocupei em respirar uma última vez, quando o peso no meu corpo se tornou alívio e a última batida do meu coração foi ouvida, seguida do suave som do riso dele.

_**Estarei sempre com você, Edward, na eternidade.**_

_**Sempre sua,**_

**Bella**

* * *

**N/A: **Então ...o que vocês acharam??

Pequeno né?? Eu também achei, mas como produto de um surto psicótico-depressivo...eu acho que ficou legal. E triste. Chorei baldesss.

Eu tenho dois outros projetos pra Twilight e um pra HP, muito legais por sinal, mas eu estou me mudando ( faculdade acabou - Uhuuuuuuuuullll) Além da tradução de uma Fic demais da l'heure Bleue que é muito muito linda, e que eu chorei rios lendo, mas que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra poder postar. MARKETING É A ALMA DO NEGÓCIO!!

Ela já me deu permissão - THANK YOU VERY MUCH L'HEURE BLEUE- e pra não dizer que só eu gosto dessa fic (andaram duvidando do meu bom gosto) ela teve só 6000 reviews. Isso mesmo: 6000 REVIEWS!! Dá pra acreditar. Eu to querendo bater meu recorde de 10...

----)chuta pedrinha((------

Mas, enfim, eu pretendo postar logo, principalmente os próximos capítulos de Maldita Adorável Aposta e O Herdeiro, que ficaram meio renegados por causa do meu TCChato e as minhas duas Fics de Twilight - que também são rapidinhas - e fruto dos vários momentos que eu passei com o Emmett e idéias nada puritanas na cabeça.

So, please, **Review it**. Like _Now_!!

Você devem estar meio alertadas pelo tom da fic certo?

Bjinhuzzz

**Sarah**


End file.
